1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to conduit tubes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved compartmented conduit tube construction arranged for the positioning of cable therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable transporting tubes are available in the prior art and wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,409 indicates the use of underground conduit having various elongate chambers therewithin.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for compartmented structure in an association with registration blades permitting the end-to-end securement of a plurality of conduit tubes together and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.